Waiting for Santa
Waiting for Santa, known as Barney's Happy Christmas for Australian releases, is the fourth video in the Barney and the Backyard Gang series, originally released on January 6th 1990. Plot Barney and the kids travel to the North Pole to assure new-friend Derek that his name is on Santa's good list. They frolic on ice, play in the snow, and learn that giving things to others is what Christmas is all about. Song List # Barney Theme Song # When Santa Comes to our House # Waiting for Santa # I Love You # S-A-N-T-A # Star Light, Star Bright # Up on the Housetop # Jingle Bells # Winter's Wonderful # Skating, Skating # The Elves' Rap # Let's All Do A Little Tapping # Jolly Old St. Nicholas # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Deck the Halls Cast *Barney (David Voss, voiced by Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (debut) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *The Snowman (Nome, voiced by Bob West) Waiting For Santa Previews (Re-releases) The video was re-released each year since 1993 up until 1998 (the 1994 and 1997 releases were part of the Classic Collection), and the opening and closing previews would change depending on which year it came out. 1993 Opening #Macrovision Warning Screen #Blue Warning Screens #Opening Titles Closing #End Credits 1994 Opening #Macrovision Warning Screen #Blue Warning Screens #Please Stay Tuned #Barney Home Video Logo (1992) #Opening Titles Closing #''Barney's Imagination Island'' Preview #''Barney Live! in New York City'' Preview 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Please Stay Tuned #Barney Home Video Logo (1992) #Opening Titles Closing #''Barney Safety'' Preview #''Barney's Making New Friends'' Preview 1996 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #''Once Upon A Time'' Preview #Please Stay Tuned #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Opening Titles Closing #''Barney's Fun & Games'' Preview #''Barney's Talent Show'' Preview 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #''Barney's Great Adventure'' Trailer #Please Stay Tuned #Opening Titles Closing #Microsoft Actimates Interactive Barney Commercial #''Barney's Good Day, Good Night'' Preview #''Kids for Character: Choices Count!'' Preview #''Joe Scruggs'' Preview #''Barney's Adventure Bus'' Preview 1998 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Please Stay Tuned #''Barney & The Backyard Gang'' Intro #Episode Title Card Closing #''Happy Holidays Love, Barney'' Soundtrack Promo #''Barney's Big Surprise'' Preview #''Groundling Marsh'' Preview #''Joe Scruggs'' Preview #''Barney In Outer Space'' Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Trivia * This is the first episode, where Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) and Dad (Bob Reed) are nowhere to be seen (However, they are mentioned by Michael). *The first episode where Michael and Amy's backyard isn't seen anywhere. *This is the only Barney & the Backyard Gang video where Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he comes down the chimney, just like Santa Claus. After Barney was pulled out of the chimney, Michael fell down. *The first episode with Derek (played by Rickey Carter), who replaced Jason. *The only appearance of Michael and Amy's dog, Buster. *This is the first video for Barney to have a more magenta skin-tone. In the previous videos, he was more of a darker blue-violet color. * Nome was also credited as the second assistant director in the first three videos. *This is the first episode where Barney does the Barney Shake. However, when Barney shakes his tail then rolls his eyes, it turns out he did it backwards, since the kids and Barney are dressed in summer clothes rather than winter clothes. (Though in Barney in Concert, when he wiggles his tail then rolls his eyes, it worked perfectly, as Baby Bop comes out of the box.) *The only time we see Michael and Amy's living room. *When Derek was talking, he had a Godzilla figure and some Disney books behind him on his dresser. *The title is a pun on the title Waiting for Godot. *This episode marks the trilogy of the skinnier Barney. *This is the first video to NOT have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. Instead, Barney took over the previews. *This is the 1st Barney Christmas Special. The second was "Barney's Night Before Christmas." And third was "Barney's Christmas Star." *This was the third time something was sped up. It was when Barney & the kids were putting there winter gear on so that they can leave Mrs. Claus. Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos